1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retention barrier system and more particularly pertains to providing thermal insulation by installing a paper-aluminum laminate from a roll to the space adjacent ceiling rafters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retention barriers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, retention barriers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of installing insulation through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,345 to Alderman discloses a roof system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,713 to Clemson discloses a roof insulation structure and method of making same. U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,961 to Nunley discloses a composite roof/roof deck assembly with polymeric membrane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,075 to Musgrave discloses an insulated roof structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,985 to Fay discloses a reflective fibrous insulation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,050 to Wilson discloses a vented insulation panel with foamed spacer members. U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,698 to Alderman discloses a roofing method and apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,436 to Adlerman discloses a radiant barrier facing material.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a retention barrier system that allows providing thermal insulation by installing a paper-aluminum laminate from a roll to the space adjacent ceiling rafters.
In this respect, the retention barrier system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing thermal insulation by installing a paper-aluminum laminate from a roll to the space adjacent ceiling rafters.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved retention barrier system which can be used for providing thermal insulation by installing a paper-aluminum laminate from a roll to the space adjacent ceiling rafters. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of retention barriers of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved retention barrier system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved retention barrier system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a retention barrier system for thermal insulation to facilitate the installation of a paper-aluminum laminate from a roll to the space between adjacent ceiling rafters. First provided is a flexible laminate. The flexible laminate is comprised of a thin paper sheet and thin aluminum sheet in a rectangular configuration. The laminate has a leading edge and a parallel trailing edge. The laminate also has long parallel side edges between the parallel leading and trailing edges. The paper and aluminum sheets each have an upper surface and a lower surface. The lower surface of the paper sheet overlies the upper surface of the aluminum sheet. The paper and aluminum sheets are of a common size. The leading and trailing and side edges of the paper and aluminum sheets are mutually contiguous. A plurality of flexible rods are next provided. The flexible rods are positioned across the lower surface of the aluminum sheet from side edge to side edge. The flexible rods are spaced from each other along the length of the laminate by a longitudinal distance of about 12 inches. The length of each rod is essentially equal to the distance between the side edges and constitutes a lateral distance slightly greater than the lateral distance between adjacent rafters. The length of each rod is selected from the space including 18 inches, 24 inches and 30 inches. Next provided is a strip of adhesive tape. The strip overlies each rod and the adjacent lower surface of the aluminum sheet. A generally rigid core is next provided. The core receives the trailing edge of the laminate. The remainder of the laminate is wound around the core. An end of the laminate remains free. The free end is exposed for positioning between adjacent rafters.
Next provided is a first positioning tool. The first positioning tool has a distal end and a proximal end. The first positioning tool also has an intermediate extent between the distal end and the proximal end. The distal end of the first positioning tool includes a c-shaped holder secured through a hinge to the intermediate extent for positioning the leading edge of the laminate at the lower end of rafters during installation. The proximal end of the first positioning tool constitutes a handle for being grasped by the user. The intermediate extent of the first positioning tool is of an extended length whereby a user may position laminate from an extended distance. Lastly provided is a second positioning tool. The second positioning tool has a distal end and a proximal end. The second positioning tool also has an intermediate extent between the distal end and the proximal end. The distal end of the second positioning tool includes a c-shaped holder secured to the intermediate extent for securement to the upper end of rafters during installation. The proximal end of the second positioning tool has a hinge with a shaft secured thereto for supporting a roll of laminate. There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved retention barrier system which has all of the advantages of the prior art retention barriers of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved retention barrier system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved retention barrier system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved retention barrier system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such retention barrier system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a retention barrier system for providing thermal insulation by installing a paper-aluminum laminate from a roll to the space adjacent ceiling rafters.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved retention barrier system comprising a flexible laminate of a thin paper sheet and thin aluminum sheet in a rectangular configuration. The laminate has a leading edge and a parallel trailing edge and side edges between the leading and trailing edges. A plurality of flexible rods are positioned across, and coupled to, the laminate from side edge to side edge and spaced from each other along the length of the laminate.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.